


hold your head and count to ten

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Extremely Underage, F/M, Graphic Description, Grooming, Lolicon, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henry is a stranger. Mary is overly trusting, leaving her kids with a stranger. It's all her fault really. Poor little Adeline. [EXTREME UNDERAGE RAPE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND DO NOT CLICK IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.]





	hold your head and count to ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION and I do not endorse or promote pedophilia in any way. People that are capable of hurting children like that DISGUST ME and absolutely have no soul. I only dabble in this kink with fictional characters in fictional scenarios, drawn and written. Please, do not read any further if you feel uncomfortable or hurt. This was a rush job that I started and finished tonight - I may come back to fix it or add more parts.

Henry truly adored Mary Mills and her fair daughter Adeline who had just turned five. And he didn't much mind her sons either; James who was the oldest at ten, and Cole, aged six. Mary welcomed him into their family with open arms, never minding that he was a stranger in this new town. He was at least a good looking, well mannered young man. Even if he's trying to get away from a cloudy past he never says much on.

Mary is a very beautiful woman. Her large brown eyes and round face make her appear far too young to already be a mother of three, let alone a widow, Henry could scarcely believe it when they met.

But it's her curves that give her away; her wide hips and slender waist, her hefty breasts, always threatening to spill out of her dress shirts. Men often stare hungrily at her, whether it's going to the store in a bright sun dress or taking the children to school in a well-fitted coat, Henry has seen many a man and young boy look at her with eyes that itch to tear at her clothes and take her right there on the street.

It's part of why she's so taken with Henry - he's never, ever looked at her that way.

He rents a room in their home, and in exchange for a much lower fee, he cooks and watches the children while Mary's at work.

The boys can be rambunctious, but will usually find entertainment amongst themselves.

Adeline is a much quieter little girl, and will often accompany Henry as he goes about his day. Oh, she's his favourite.

A small, sweet beauty, her skin as pale and pristine as milk. Henry often likes to play with her hair, soft and dark, he likes to toy with the curls at the ends, lightly tugging to make her smile. Her face is much like her mother's, round, soft cheeks with large brown eyes, her lips are always shiny and pink, which is an endless distraction for Henry.

He managed to steal a kiss once, not long ago. He's thought of nearly nothing else since.

Small though she may be, Henry has always suspected that Adeline returned his feelings. The way she follows him around, her silent, knowing gaze whenever he brushes a kiss against her cheek.

Sometimes, Adeline will bring dolls to play with in his room, she likes to lie on her stomach on his bed, the curve of her small, round buttocks is so painfully tempting sometimes that Henry can barely manage to stop himself from touching her.

Once, Adeline caught his stare, she feigned confusion and quickly left to play downstairs with her rowdy brothers.

That was the moment Henry realised that little Adeline knew exactly what she was doing.

~*~

Mary is gone for the weekend. Henry decides that this will be the perfect night to act on his feelings for Adeline.

He waits until midnight, when everyone is asleep to sneak into her room. He places his small lamp on her oak drawers. Her face softly lit by the glow of the light, her covers are drawn up under her chin - it's a bit of a chilly night.

Shucking off his pants and underwear, Henry carefully slips into her bed.

"Addie," he says softly, soothing his hand over her small stomach, his thumb and fingers encompassing the full width of her childish waist. With his other hand he gently strokes at her hair. "Addie wake up."

She stirs, then sleepily blinks at him in confusion. "Henry?"

"Hello love," he smiles sweetly. "I think it's time to give you your big girl present."

"Really?" She says, sounding a little more alert. "The very secret one?"

"The one and only." His hand starts rubbing lower, feeling the edge of her underwear through the thin material of her nightie. "We have to start it with a very special, secret kiss. Do you remember? The one I gave you on New Year's Eve?"

She grimaces at this, glancing down to where his hand is still rubbing at her tummy. "Oh, that was the t-tongue one. It was yucky."

"Oh Addie," Henry breathes, leaning over her. "We _have_ to do it, if you want your present."

As he moves in closer, the tip of his bare cock brushes against her hip, the heat of her skin beneath the thin material causes Henry to shudder.

Adeline tenses but doesn't move away. Her eyebrows set in a delicate frown as she stares at his shoulder. Henry takes her silence as an invitation, and lightly lifts up her chin.

"Open your mouth, Addie," he whispers gruffly, "and stick out your tongue. Just like last time."

She does just barely, squeezing her eyes shut as Henry presses his mouth against her small one. He barely waits a second to start thrusting his tongue against her teeth, feeling one wobble just slightly.

"There," Henry says, panting against her chin. "Now your present is almost ready. But we have to do more, to make sure you've been an extra good girl."

"B-but I have," Adeline insists a little too loudly, and Henry hastily claps a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet now, or the present will disappear," he threatens with a grunt, only just noticing how he's begun to lightly thrust his hips against the side of Adeline's body. "We have to be very careful, Addie."

The child stares up at him with wide, frightened eyes, her arms pinned at he sides. Henry moves so that he's half on top of her, he lets her feel the weight of his grown body against her small one. A threat, a promise.

After a moment, Adeline slowly nods her head, and Henry takes his hand away.

"Now, what I'm about to do to you may seem strange," he explains, pulling her sheet away. "But you just have to trust me and do exactly as I say. First thing is, you have to open your legs, Addie."

Confused, little Adeline slowly does as she's told, staring into Henry's eyes as she bends her knobbly knees.

"Good girl," He says with a wry smile, and moves to kneel between her legs, his large hands smoothing down her bare legs.

"Wh-what're you doin', He-Henry?"

Henry bites his lip and pushes up her nightie, bunching it under her arms just above her belly button, exposing the child's underwear and thin, creamy thighs and stomach.

Her little undies are a pale pink, with a smiling teddy bear's face right at the center of her mound.

Henry's mouth waters at the sight.

"Don't be frightened, Addie," he murmers, his voice affected by his need for her, "but I have to touch you in your private place."

"B-but Mummy says," Adeline starts, grasping at his arm with tears welling in her eyes, "M-mummy s-says to never let a-anyone touch my-my private place."

"Yes, my love," Henry tries, feeling his cock weep at just how close he is to having this, to having her. "But your Mummy gave me special permission. You know, like with bath time."

"Mu-mummy did?" Adeline's hand falls to her side. a single tear streaks down her cheek and onto the pillow, she looks forlorn - Henry can't bring himself to care. "O-oh," she whimpers, her legs shaking.

"I promise," Henry says, leaning forward and speaking against her little open mouth. "It's all to help you get your present sooner, and will prove you're a very good girl."

He kisses her before she can respond, cupping her small face in his hand as his other skims down her side.

Henry takes his time caressing her slim hips, fingers dancing down to the center of her thighs. He pushes his thumb into the crease of her underwear, slipping it beneath the material to finally touch that warm, bare mound.

Adeline tenses against his mouth, but Henry holds her face steady as he traces her heated skin, the hand in her knickers stroking rhythmically between her hairless, never-touched lips.

"Oh, Adeline," he gasps, as his thumb just catches the edge of her tiny hole.

He stops suddenly, releasing her face and snatching his hand away to roughly tear off her underwear.

Beneath him, Adeline starts to tremble with tears, but Henry's attention is focused soley on the space between her legs.

"Quietly, Addie, remember," he says, pulling her knees apart and bending down to unashamedly smell her, her thick, concentrated aroma of soap and natural scent drowning his senses.

"Have to stay quiet," he mutters, ducking his head until his mouth is buried in her cunt.

"No, n-no more Henry." Adeline's little hands push futiley at his head. "No p-please --ah!"

Oh. She tastes even sweeter than she smells. Henry begins to lick languidly at the child's clit, her creamy lips parting easily for his tongue.

Adeline is all-out crying when he pulls away. Henry rubs his thumb over her tiny clit, tickling his finger between her puffy, spit-wet folds until he finds her hole.

"No more, no more," she cries over and over as the pad of his dry finger pushes at her tiny entrance.

Henry removes his hand, then, wordlessly he juts the same finger against her bottom lip.

"Suck it," he grunts, thrusting his finger into her mouth until it's slick. Adeline sobs and gags around the intrusion, her face going sour at the taste, but with his other hand he holds her head still until he's satisfied.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Henry knows he should be careful, but that thought quickly disappears when Adeline lets out a shaky sigh. A gust of breath escaping her shiny red lips. Her tiny voice hitching in such a way that Henry can't help but to thrust his whole finger in, buried right to the knuckle.

She lets out a pained sob, and Henry hastily covers her mouth again, pressing her face firmly into her pillow.

"You'll be _quiet_."

Adeline looks up at him, silent tears streaming down her face and his hand until finally she blinks at him - a silent promise.

He releases her and her body still shakes with the sobs, but her sounds are muted now. Henry bites his lip, looking her in the eye as he cruely curls his finger. Addie whimpers.

"Pl-ease," she whispers, strained, "s-s-s-stop it."

With his free hand, Henry pushes her nightie up higher, exposing her pale, undeveloped breasts to the brisk air. Henry's eyes roll into the back of his head as he takes one of her rosy little nipples into his mouth, his tongue pushing against the stiff, tiny nub.

Adeline covers her face with her hands, tense and horrified.

At the same time, Henry slowly starts pushing his finger in and out of her, shushing the small child the whole time. "It's alright," he says, "it feels good, you see?"

He starts to finger her hard and fast, punctuating each thrust by worrying her tender nipple with his teeth.

Addie whimpers silently into the crook of her arm.

When Henry finally pulls out his finger, he sucks it into his mouth, groaning. " _God_ , you taste so good, Addie," he tells her earnestly, "So sweet for me. My little girl."

He pulls her arm away from her face. Adeline looks up at him with wet, puffy eyes.

Henry presses two fingers to her bottom lip, his ring and middle finger. Without a word he pushes them into her mouth.

Adeline closes her eyes, her timid tongue squirming around his long, thick digits.

Once Henry's satisfied he pulls them out, immediately placing them at the child's core.

Henry decides to take it a little slower this time, inserting his fingers into her carefully as he leans up and dirtily kisses her neglected nipple, the other one still slick and raw from his attentions. He sucks hard at the small nub as his knuckles sink into Adeline's hole, his wet cock dragging at the sheets between her legs.

"No, n-n-no, no, nno..." She whines, trying to keep her voice low.

"Yes. You're so good for me baby," he grunts, wiggling his fingers inside her her plush walls, his thumb rubbing bluntly at her clit. "Your cunt's so tight for me, so hot and sweet. You deserve the special gift, Addie. You've been such a good girl."

"I-I h-have?" Adeline speaks, her voice tight and breathless with the sobs she's been trying to keep in.

"Uh huh," Henry says, teasing her other nipple with his teeth. He thrusts his fingers in and out rapidly, making her little body bounce as the bed creaks slightly. "So good for me, I have to put one more thing inside you to make sure your really special gift arrives for you."

With a last sucking kiss to her chest, Henry pulls away, twisting his fingers into her on a particularly hard thrust before removing them.

With his other hand, he finally grasps his cock, red and almost painfully sensitive now, he's barely staving off just coming at the touch.

Adeline is almost completely bare for him. The usually creamy skin of her breasts is kissed raw, and her tiny nipples are taut and dark. Her mound is positively debauched, puffy and pink and glistening wet. Not even any blood yet.

Her little chest heaves, trembling out of fear or the cold, maybe both. Towering over her, Henry's endlessly taken aback by just how tiny she is. Her torso alone is just about the width of his thigh.

He takes in the sight, jerking his cock lazily. It's a sizeable thing, he's been told, by men and women he used to have sex with before he discovered _this_ about himself. Its long length and weighty girth makes her look even smaller by comparison. Many would think a body that small couldn't physically take someone of his size, but Henry knows that to not be true.

Poor little Adeline, whose lithe, childish curves make Henry hunger for her, just as those lecherous men hunger for her mother. And just like her mother, she has no idea how her small body is such an invitation to be taken. By force, if necessary.

Henry deftly pulls her knees apart once more. The child peaks at him tiredly from beneath her arm, squinting at him with one worried eye. Henry smiles sweetly, holding his erect penis right at her opening.

"This part will hurt," he tells her, the head of his cock kissing her hole as he speaks, "So I have to put my hand on your mouth again, but don't worry, you can scream all you like."

She doesn't react at first, but then the cockhead begins to split her hole widely, pushing its way into the small child's body.

Adeline claws at his arm as the wide prick stretches her delicate skin. She screams heartily. But the door is closed and the boys are actually camping outside tonight, and they're heavy sleepers. Henry made a show of her being quiet because he wanted to see if she would learn quick enough, for when they don't have the luxury of such privacy.

" _Fuck_ Addie. Christ."

Once the tip of his cock is pushed in, nearly crushed by her tight, hot flesh, Henry releases her mouth.

Adeline cries, battering at his arm while her legs kick at him. "It hurts, it h-hurts, please!"

Henry pushes in a few centimetres more, causing her to freeze at the painful intrusion. A show of his strength as her mouth falls open.

"I know baby, but you'll like it. You'll see," he says darkly, "I'll make you love it."

"S-stop it Henry! N-no!" she cries, tears welling up in her eyes, her cheeks flushed, "I d-don't want my p-present no more. Take it out, out! Please!" She cries sadly.

"Yeah, you will," Henry says, and starts kissing at her neck like a grown man would to a lover, not to a crying little girl. He fists himself, holding off on pushing more in. "Mmm, Addie. It's the best present ever, no one else has one."

He grabs at her little hand, brings it up to his mouth and kisses the back of it. "Now if you wanna get this over with, see down there, where my boy part meet yours?"

Still sniffling, Adeline looks down, she nods.

"Here," Henry says, bringing her hand down to circle his cock, "Squeeze as much as you can, up and down, like this." He makes her jerk his cock against her, reveling in the pained little sounds she makes when it pushes his cock further into her.

"Faster, Addie, c'mon," he growls, pumping his hips against her hand, he bites at her cheek when her grip loosens, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "Keep it tight, you little bitch, c'mon," Henry insists, squeezing her wrist.

Addie's little hand works as quickly as it can, her fingers are so small they can't fit around the full length of him. Her legs quake as Henry pulls one up, hooking it under his elbow, spreading her wider, more open. "That's it, that's fucking it, Addie, fuck."

""N-no swears," she cries, her light voice shaking. "N-no--"

Henry kisses her messily, moaning as he sucks on her tongue, his hand tugging hard at one of her nipples, his body pressed against her very small one.

"Fuck, I can't, I can't," he pants against her lips, "fuck, fuck, I have to, Addie, gotta cum inside." He shoves her hand off his cock, and, pulling her leg higher, he presses the full length of his large cock into her body. Addie screams into his mouth, but Henry holds her hips down as he seats himself fully inside of her, feeling her tear inside and the gush of hot blood against his cock.

He fucks her hard now, the bedframe squeaking and shaking as he pounds into her small body, her mouth open on a silent, unending cry as he pulls her hips into his thusts.

Henry licks languidly into her mouth, his thrusts an unforgiving jackhammer into her sore, abused hole. His balls slap against her soft arse with each pounding. He bites at her lips as he pushes in deep and hard, feeling close as he slams into her baby cunt.

"God, fuck _Addie_. I'm gonna -- right inside your little fucking--"

Henry rolls onto his back, holding her against him as he orgasms inside of her. Their hips as flush as he can make them as he rocks into her body. "Fuck, Addie. Addie. My baby girl," he moans, squeezing her small bare buttcheek.

Adeline is bawling her eyes out, her little fists beating at Henry's chest.

"You feel it," he pants, holding her tighter, his cock still pulsing its release inside of her. Henry bounces her body against him, squeezing her bare arse hard in his hands. "You feel it inside, baby?"

His finger runs between her crack, catching on her little asshole. Adeline is sobbing too hard to notice. _That's next_ , he thinks, still rocking into her.

Addie cries openly against his chest instead of answering. Henry forces her to fall asleep with his cock and come buried deep in her wrecked cunt.

 

~*~

The next day, he brings her a puppy. A small black labrador that runs around her feet. Adeline, who has been gloomy and quiet all day, hesitantly pets the small pup when it playfully nips her hand and curls up in her lap to sleep. She names him Teddy.

Her brothers are so happy, going on and on about how lucky she is to have gotten a dog.

Adeline can barely muster up a faint smile, but she does - right up until she feels Henry stroke the back of her head, his fingertips brushing softly at the nape of her neck.

"She certainly earned it," Henry says, leaving them to play.

 

 

 


End file.
